De l'art de se faire des films
by Indocile
Summary: OS cadeau pour Daphnis23 devenu un TS. Quand on s'appelle Hermione Granger épouse Weasley on se doit d'être impeccable sous tous rapports. Oui, mais quand vous fantasmez sur un homme qui n'est pas votre époux alors votre conscience se mêle à la frustration... Qui en fera les frais ? Quoique, il n'a pas l'air déçu du "voyage"...
1. Chapitre I - De l'art de se faire des fi

_"Il avait un regard qui la faisait sentir unique et pour rien au monde, elle ne souhaitait que cette sensation s'efface. C'était si facile de lui faire confiance, elle avait été si stupide de croire que ses sourires étaient sincères. "_

Je stoppais ma lecture sur ces mots qui avaient plus de sens pour moi que je ne pouvais l'avouer. Mon passé derrière moi me hantait parfois. Mais le passé se doit de n'appartenir qu'au passé. Lorsque nous étions encore tous à Poudlard même si la guerre nous accaparait et que la prudence était de mise. L'été avant de partir à la recherche des Horcruxes avec Ron et Harry, j'avais pris le temps de deux semaines pour partir sur les côtes françaises. C'était égoïste vue la situation, mais le besoin s'en était fait ressentir au point de m'en rendre malade... Alors j'étais partie. Cela m'avait à la fois ressourcée et dévastée. Un homme était la cause de tout cela et cet extrait de ma lecture me semble une biographie de mon escapade. Voldemort sans le savoir, heureusement, me permit d'oublier, d'avancer et de faire face. Harry mit fin à son règne de terreur, l'eau coula sous les ponts...

J'étais aujourd'hui mariée, comblée, travaillant au ministère de la magie. Pourquoi je vous parle de tout cela ? Tout le monde m'a toujours pris pour une sainte-nitouche, en tous cas c'est ainsi que l'on me voyait dans le monde sorcier. Dans le monde moldu j'étais Hermione, la jeune fille vive pour la famille et limite dévergondée pour les amis. Mais personne ne m'a jamais connue sous mon véritable visage. Je suis une croqueuse d'homme car j'aime non pas le sexe, mais la sensualité et la tendresse. J'étais capable de passer de bras en bras juste pour ressentir le frisson de la caresse qui frôle la peau. Sachant que cela était mal vu par tous, je n'ai montré mon véritable visage que sous le couvert d'un masque lors de soirées privées, belle ironie n'est-ce pas ?

Comme je vous disais, aujourd'hui je suis mariée, comblée et le ministère de la magie m'a ouvert ses portes. Cependant, depuis quelques temps j'ai un problème de conscience. Non pas à cause de mon passé caché ou par ce qu'il pourrait représenter, mais c'est une situation actuelle qui me met dans l'embarras car je connais mes capacités à cause de mon vécu...

Cela faisait quelques temps déjà que je ne le regardais plus de la même manière. Qui il est n'a pas grande importance pour vous qui ne le connaissez pas. Tout ce que je vous dirais de lui est qu'il est mon supérieur hiérarchique direct au ministère. Cela ne vous avance à rien, j'en suis bien consciente... Lorsque j'avais commencé à travailler au ministère de la magie, ce n'était pas notre première rencontre, mais ce fut tout comme puisque je le trouvais complètement différent. Il était un autre homme à mes yeux.

Bien que mon époux me comblait et me comble encore, je n'arrive pas à expliquer pourquoi mon regard changea vis à vis de cet homme ni pourquoi ma vision de lui prit cette direction. Il aurait presque pu être mon père, je dis presque parce que cela aurait voulu dire qu'il fut père fort jeune. Je ne sais rien de lui. Je ne sais même pas s'il est marié ou s'il est père. Mais cela n'a pas grande importance ici. Au départ, ce ne fut qu'une pensée passagère qui traversa mon esprit. « Il a beaucoup de charme. » Je me repris bien vite et poursuivis le fil initial de mes pensées et de ma présentation. Je ne pense pas qu'il se soit rendu compte de quoi que ce soit tant ce fut rapide.

Quelques jours plus tard, la pensée unique devint récurrente tout au long de la journée et chaque fois plus précise. Ce qui au début n'était que la pensée d'une tape amicale de sa main dans mon dos se transforma en une tendre caresse sur ma joue à laquelle s'ajoutèrent progressivement des étoiles ans mes yeux puis les siens. À la fin de la semaine la pensée était devenue un rêve éveillé. S'il avait su ne serait-ce que la moitié de tout ceci il aurait pu m'envoyer devant le Magenmagot pour harcèlement sexuel.

Cela ne m'a pas refroidit bien au contraire et pourtant Merlin sait combien m'aurait fait du bien une douche froide...

Au commencement de notre collaboration je l'avais trouvé physiquement banal, mais j'avais bien repéré un certain charme qui se dégageait de lui. Le savait-il ? Connaît-il l'étendue de son charisme et de son sex-appeal ? Bien que je n'oserais jamais lui poser la question j'aime à croire qu'il en a parfaitement conscience et qu'il en joue. Il a ce petit côté magique indépendamment de son statut de sorcier qui vous envoûte sans formule magique. Il hypnotise l'être d'un regard lorsque l'on prend le temps de poser ses yeux sur lui.

Je disais donc qu'il a un physique banal, limite bedonnant s'il reste avachi dans son fauteuil. Mais lorsqu'il est debout... Il gagne en prestance. Sa silhouette devient imposante de carrure et non de désinvolture. Pas besoin pour lui de prendre de position particulière, il respire la sécurité. Je ne saurai dire combien de fois j'ai voulu qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et m'enlaçant ainsi il me protégerait du monde entier.

J'entends déjà le dialogue avec Ginny...

- Hermione, Tu ne peux pas faire cela à Ron.  
- Tu dis cela parce qu'il est ton frère.  
- Qu'il soit mon frère ou non n'y change rien. Et puis vous êtes bien ensemble, non ?  
- Bien sûr que oui. Tu le sais.  
- Alors pourquoi ferais tu ce genre de bêtises pour ne pas dire de conneries ?  
- Mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais le faire...  
- Tu as dit...  
- J'ai dit que j'avais fantasmé sur l'idée. J'ai fantasmé sur l'homme. Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais pour que cela soit vrai. Je n'ai pas dit vouloir faire pour que cela se réalise...

Avec elle cela serait peine perdue, alors autant s'avouer vaincue d'avance... Si j'avais le malheur ne serait-ce que d'énoncer l'idée d'avoir eu un fantasme sur un autre homme... Je sais déjà qu'elle ferait tout pour me faire culpabiliser d'avoir eu ce genre de pensée à propos d'un autre que de mon époux. Elle s'arrangerait pour me mettre mal à l'aise régulièrement sur le sujet jusqu'à ce que je rampe jusqu'à elle comme une larve en lui assurant qu'elle est la détentrice de la vérité et que je ne suis qu'une faible femme à la limite de la frivolité...

Où va le monde ?

Elle n'aurait pas tort, mais en même temps elle n'a pas tout à fait raison non plus. Comme on dit « ce n'est pas parce que l'on est au régime que l'on ne peut pas regarder le menu ». Je fais certes plus que regarder puisque j'imagine, je rêve et je fantasme, mais je ne touche pas. À aucun moment je n'ai trompé Ron d'une quelconque manière réelle que ce soit. Dans le monde de l'imaginaire je ne dis pas, mais cela jamais il ne le saura.

Je m'étais proposée pour une mission. Ce que j'avais oublié c'est que la dite mission se déroulerait en binôme avec mon supérieur. Oubli conscient ou pas, je me suis donc retrouvée plus d'une fois seule à seule avec lui. Les moments les plus difficiles et en même temps les plus jouissifs furent ceux dans l'ascenseur pour aller d'un bureau à l'autre. C'est fou ce que 2 étages peuvent être longs à parcourir lorsque l'on est en rut. Car oui, j'étais en rut, il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour parler de mon état ce jour-là. Ron en fit les frais en quelques sortes puisqu'il n'eut pas le temps de passer le pas de la porte qu'il fut déshabillé et jeté sur le canapé pour y être presque violé. Frustrée de ma journée je reproduisais sur mon époux tous mes fantasmes du jour.

À chaque passage dans cet ascenseur, unique chemin possible entre notre étage et celui de la salle d'entraînement, je l'imaginais appuyant sur le bouton arrêt et se jetant sur mes lèvres, ses mains parcourant mon corps. Sa fougue m'enivrait et je finissais décoiffée, à moitié déshabillée, essoufflée et pourtant aux anges à chaque fois que le scénario s'achevait. Enfin ça c'était dans mon fantasme, car dans le monde réel je me tenais le plus éloignée possible de lui dans cette pièce exiguë, je ne prononçais mot, je finissais frustrée et en manque de tendresse.

Le lendemain ?  
J'étais rougissante à son approche, une véritable adolescente aux hormones en ébullition. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. J'avais honte. Je bégayais. J'étais maladroite. Et puis tout à coup plus rien.

Ron est venu me voir au bureau pour que l'on mange ensemble à la pause repas. Il est arrivé une rose rouge à la main et le teint pivoine. Je l'ai trouvé craquant. Plusieurs fois, il me complimenta sur ma tenue, sur ma coiffure, sur mon être. Il fit quelques allusions à la veille rougissant un peu plus encore. Je ne lui donnais aucune explication sur mon comportement. Il semblait encore étonné de notre nuit précédente, mais cela n'avait pas semblait lui déplaire bien au contraire.

* * *

J'espère que ce texte sans prétention vous a plu.  
C'est un petit clin d'œil à **Daphnis23 **suite à nos longues conversations sur les hommes.  
N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour dire si cela vous à plu ou pas. Soyez critiques je n'ai pas de souci avec les remarques constructives. Je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura une suite. Disons que ça sera une surprise pour nous toutes...


	2. Chapitre II - De l'art de se remettre en

**fanHPTW** : Merci pour ta review. Et oui, je ne suis pas tendre avec elle. Rongée par ses sentiments et ses fantasmes la pauvre ne sait pas toujours quel morceau de son cœur elle doit écouter.

**Amand'ArtS'Creations** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et non ce n'est pas lui. Au 6ème paragraphe je mets "Il aurait presque pu être mon père, je dis presque parce que cela aurait voulu dire qu'il fut père fort jeune." Or Drago est plus jeune d'un an qu'Hermione si je ne me trompe pas...

**Elythie** : Merci beaucoup pour ta longue review. J'espère ne pas tout gâcher avec une suite. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses ? J'ai adoré écrire la partie sur Ginny (autant que le reste). Je l'imaginais piaillant ses remontrances avec de grands gestes et des yeux accusateurs...

**Arrion** : Merci pour ta review. Ravie que ce texte t'ai plu. Il est vrai que faire découcher Hermione est tentant. Mais pour une fois je voulais que physiquement elle soit impeccable et psychologiquement "torturée"...

**Daphnis23** : As tu mérité une suite ? Je sais pas :p

Alors voici un chapitre un peu plus court et surtout un chapitre qui clôture cette histoire. Même si vous m'envoyez Bruce Willis à la maison pour une nuit de folie je ne pourrais accéder à votre demande pour un chapitre de plus. J'ai voulu essayer de poursuivre, mais j'ai peur de mal faire avec ce chapitre; un de plus ruinerai tout car en prime je ne saurai quoi dire...

Bonne lecture.

Indo

PS : n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez...

* * *

**Chapitre II - De l'art de se remettre en cause**

Fini les fantasmes, du jour au lendemain tout était envolé. Cependant, je n'avais pas l'esprit si tranquille que cela... Qu'avais pensé de moi mon époux face à mon comportement pour le moins étrange ?

Au final j'avais adoré cette nuit d'amour passée dans ses bras à oublier un autre homme. Étrangement également lorsque je revins au bureau le lendemain, cernée comme si je n'avais pas dormi depuis des nuits et pourtant avec un sourire indissociable de mes lèvres plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. Lorsque j'ai regardé mon fantasme de la veille je l'ai trouvé banal et fade. Avais-je changé en si peu de temps ou mon envie m'était tout simplement passée ?

Je ne savais répondre. Je n'étais plus rongée ni par mes sentiments ni par mes fantasmes. Par contre, j'étais excitée comme une adolescente. C'est ce que nous étions redevenu mon mari et moi-même. Deux adolescents. En y réfléchissant bien, je ne voulais pas retrouver mon couple d'i jours. Celui d'hier et d'aujourd'hui me plaisait. Et c'est ce couple que je voulais conserver. Alors le soir, quittant le bureau après une journée tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale au ministère je me suis avancée derrière Ron. Arrivée à sa hauteur, je l'ai enlacé et sur la pointe des pieds j'ai commencé à chuchoter au creux de son oreille :

- L'autre soir j'ai rêvé que tu me possédais. Laisse moi te décrire ce qui s'est passé.

C'était fort littéraire de lui parler ainsi, mais il frissonna. Il se retourna et m'enlaça en me murmurant un "Je t'écoute mon amour". Alors je lui décrivis mon rêve.

- C'est timidement que tes lèvres se posaient sur mon cou. Elles m'effleuraient dans un premier temps. Elles se posaient ensuite délicatement. Elles prenaient finalement possession. Elles étaient en territoire conquis, sans forcément t'en rendre compte... J'en avais des frissons qui me dévalaient l'échine de part le mouvement léger de tes lèvres qui parcouraient ma nuque. Je te voulais, mais j'avais promis d'être sage alors je retenais mon désir d'accélérer la cadence de nos gestes.

Doucement ses lèvres picorèrent mon cou. Je sentais la chaleur monter en moi. J'en voulais plus encore et je voulais tout tout de suite. Mais je voulais surtout le rendre fou.

- Tendresse et douceur te caractérisaient, fougue et impatience étaient plus à mon image. J'aimai ce que tu me faisais vivre et me faisais partager. Tu me réapprenais à prendre le temps nécessaire pour profiter pleinement de l'instant présent. Tu ne me laissais pas imposer mon rythme et tu devais me maîtriser si tu ne voulais que notre étreinte dérive en tango plus sauvage que le slow que nous dansions ensemble. Tes bras m'enlaçaient et te mains traçaient sur mon corps les prémices des plaisirs que nous allions partager... Tu me rendais ivre de tes caresses. Je perdais pied au fur et à mesure que tes mains et ta langue jouaient un ballet effréné sur mon corps. Ma peau pour terrain de jeu.

Nous avons fait l'amour sauvagement avant de nous endormir sur le tapis du salon. Nous n'étions pas parvenu jusqu'à la chambre. Le lendemain matin nous nous sommes réveillés courbaturés de partout à cause de nos ébats et de notre nuit à même le sol. Nous nous sommes regardés. Nous avons éclaté de rire. Une fois le petit déjeuné avalé, Ron m'a demandé :

- Que nous arrive-t-il Hermione ? On dirait deux gosses qui découvrent l'amour.  
- Cela te gêne ?  
- Loin de moi cette idée...  
- Je ne sais pas ce qui nous arrive, mais j'aime nos nous d'aujourd'hui.  
- Moi aussi. Que nous était-il arrivé pour devenir si terne ?  
- La vie mon amour. La routine nous emprisonnait.  
- Alors laissons là où elle est.

Depuis ce jour, nous n'avons plus aucune habitude. Nous pimentons notre vie à chercher chaque fois une nouvelle façon de surprendre l'autre. Je crois que ce n'est pas passé inaperçu car Ginny me regarde avec un pétillement dans les yeux assez équivoque. Harry rit souvent sous cape lorsqu'il nous observe tous les deux. Ron rougit comme une pivoine dès que j'ose quelque chose et que nous ne sommes pas seul. Et je crois bien ne pas être en reste lorsqu'il devient entreprenant... Aujourd'hui je peux vous le dire : je suis heureuse et cela m'est égal si cela se sait. Notre couple respire le bonheur et c'est déjà un objectif de vie de rempli. Et vous, comment se porte votre couple ?

* * *

**Daphnis23** : Hi hi j'espérai que ça te plairai

**Amand'ArtS'Creations** : Hermione est née le 19 septembre 1979 alors que Drago est né le 5 juin 1980, c'est pour cela qu'ils ont presque un an d'écart. Elle a toujours ses onze ans au 1er septembre 91, je pense que c'est pour cela qu'elle est dans la même année, mais je n'ai aucune certitude... encore merci pour ta review.


End file.
